This invention generally relates to a two-piece drive assembly where a drive force is transferred from one piece to the other.
Drive members are used in a variety of applications. In vehicle transmissions, for example, two opened ended cylindrical housings are sometimes used to form a transmission drive member. Such housings typically have a generally cylindrical configuration with at least one open end. The open ends typically include interspaced tangs and grooves. The tangs are circumferentially spaced along the edge of each housing at the open end. The two housings are connected together by interlocking the tangs on one housing with the tangs on the other. In other words, the tangs of one housing fit into grooves formed on the other. Although such an arrangement is useful for some applications, it is not without problems.
Forming intermixed tangs and grooves at the edge of a cylindrical housing requires removing a portion of the material. Such housings are typically made of steel. Removing portions of the steel at the open end of each housing tends to weaken the integrity of the housing. Moreover, the housings typically rotate at relatively high speeds. High speed rotation introduces centrifugal forces that urge the tangs outward. Because parts of the material have been removed and the centrifugal forces become significant, the tangs bend outward away from the center of the housing. Eventually, one or more of the tangs can become so deformed that the two-piece unit moves out of the desired alignment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved carrier assembly that can be used as a transmission drive member, for example. This invention provides such an assembly and overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the prior attempts.